Yugi Muto and Mind Slave Joey Wheeler's Duel
* 76: * 77: * 78: }} Yami Yugi, and later Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, under Marik Ishtar's control, faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on the same duel from the manga. Prior Events At the pier, Odion informs Marik Ishtar that he has acquired 12 Locator Card, one set for each of them. Marik, who now controls Joey Wheeler and Téa Gardner, uses them as bait for his plan. Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba manage to find Joey's Duel Disk signal and soon they find him, now under Marik's control. Tea, also under Marik's control, emerges and is escorted to sit in a chair ad straps herself in it. Marik explains the rules through Téa, each duelist has their ankle shackled to a chain connected to a giant anchor. This anchor has a bomb attached to the anchor's head, and there is a time limit. They will have until the time limit expires to finish the other off. Each duelist has a key box with a life point display and when the life-points reach zero, the box opens, after which, each duelist will have 30 seconds to unlock the shackles and set themselves free. But if the time limit expires, both duelists will be pulled in by the anchor to the bottom of the ocean floor. And as another ultimatum, if anyone were to interrupt the duel, a giant crate above Téa will crush her. And for even more cruelty, after the rules are explained, Marik releases Téa from his control so she can watch her best friends duel. Marik also orders Yami to leave "Slifer" out of his deck, to which he complies, but adds Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", hoping it can free him. Elsewhere, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler, blindfolded, arrive in Domino City, unaware they are now targeted by Marik's Rare Hunters. The duel commences. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi, later Yugi Muto vs. Mind Slave Joey Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Raigeki" and subsequently activates it to destroy all monsters Yami controls. He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Alligator's Sword" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2500). Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Hinotama" and subsequently activates it to inflict 500 damage to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi 2500 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card ("Spellbinding Circle") and Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws. "Alligator's Sword" attacks "Kuriboh", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to immobilize "Alligator's Sword" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Alligator's Sword": 1500 → 800/1200). Joey activates another "Hinotama" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1500). Yami Yugi has 1500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Position, "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position, and "Spellbinding Circle". Joey has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (who is affected by "Spellbinding Circle") (800/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yugi Yugi convinces Yami Yugi to let him take over. Yami Yugi does so. Though it angers Marik, he changes his mind thinking Yugi will be easier to defeat. Yugi draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Yugi's hand contains "Mystic Box", "Card Destruction", "De-Spell", "Exchange", and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He then activates "Exchange" to let both players reveal their hands and add one card from each other's hand to their hand. Joey sees his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" when he sees Yugi's hand, which helps him fight Marik's control. Marik tells him to take "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but he takes "Card Destruction" instead. Joey shows his hand and reveals "Graceful Dice", "Rocket Warrior", "Magic Arm Shield", and "Hinotama". Yugi takes "Magic Arm Shield" from Joey's hand. Yugi then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" and "Kuriboh" in order to Tribute Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword" (Joey 4000 → 2400). At this point elsewhere, Tristan and Serenity are cornered by Rare Hunters but are saved by Duke Devlin and they retreat. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Attrition". He then activates his last "Hinotama" (Yugi 1500 → 1000). Next, he Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Attrition" by targeting "Rocket Warrior". Now if "Rocket Warrior" attacks another monster, that monster will lose ATK equal to the ATK of "Rocket Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the last effect of "Rocket Warrior" decreases the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" by 500 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 1900/2000). The effect of "Attrition" then activates ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 1900 → 400/2000). Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (affected by the effect of "Rocket Warrior" and "Attrition") (400/2000) in Attack Position. Joey has 2400 Life Points remaining and controls "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and "Attrition". Turn 8: Joey On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Rocket Warrior" expires ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 400 → 900/2000). Turn 9: Yugi Yugi draws "Beta the Magnet Warrior". He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Marik tells Joey to use "Panther Warrior" to attack "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey orders "Rocket Warrior" to attack "Beta The Magnet Warrior" instead. Yugi activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to redirect the attack to "Panther Warrior" instead. Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the ATK of "Panther Warrior" decreases by 500 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 1500/1600). The effect of "Attrition" then activates ("Panther Warrior": 1500 → 0/1600). On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Rocket Warrior" expires ("Panther Warrior": 0 → 500/1600). Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws "Beast of Gilfer". He then Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks and destroys "Rocket Warrior" (Joey 2400 → 1700). Turn 12: Joey Joey draws "Skull Dice". Joey's hand contains "Card Destruction", "Graceful Dice", and "Skull Dice". He then Sets two cards. At this point, Tristan, Serenity and Duke have eluded the Rare Hunters and come across Mai. Turn 13: Yugi Yugi draws "Mystical Refpanel" and subsequently sets it. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" and his face-down "Graceful Dice". Due to the effect of "Graceful Dice", Joey will roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by the die result. Due to the effect of "Skull Dice", Joey will roll another die and divide the ATK of "Beast Gilfer" by that die result. Yugi then activates his face-down "De-Spell" to destroy "Graceful Dice" and nullify its effects. The effect of "Skull Dice" continues, but Joey gets a two ("Beast of Gilfer": 2200 → 1100/2500). "Beast of Gilfer" destroys "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1700 → 1100). On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Skull Dice" expires ("Beast of Gilfer": 1100 → 2200/2500). At this point, Mai, Tristan, Serenity and Duke arrive. Tea tells Serenity not to remove her bandages until the duel is finished. Turn 14: Joey Joey draws "Meteor of Destruction". Marik intends to use this card to wipe out the remainder of Yugi's Life Points. At this point, Marik controls the Rare Hunter operating the crane and holds a remote detonator, and warns them no more interference or Tea will be crushed. Kaiba seems to call in for backup, but calls in his helicopter. Mokuba tells them the copter is remote controlled. Just as the Rare Hunter is about to push the button, Kaiba flings his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", knocking the remote detonator out of hand, and knock him unconscious. The helicopter knocks the crate out and Tea is safe. Mokuba unstraps Tea. Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (affected by the effect of "Attrition") (900/2000) and "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. Joey has 1100 Life Points remaining and controls "Attrition". Turn 14: Joey Joey has just drawn "Meteor of Destruction". Marik orders him to play the card, but Joey, at this point, starts remembering his past. Marik tries to use force, but Joey refuses due to him now remembering his friendship with Yugi and his refusal to kill his friend. Yugi, at this point, goads Marik to Duel him personally since he was being a coward for using Joey as a puppet. Angered, Marik uses his Rod to its full power and completely takes control over Joey. Joey activates "Meteor of Destruction" to pay 500 Life Points (Joey 1100 → 600) and inflict 1000 damage to Yugi, but Joey then breaks free of Marik's control as his last bit of free will and memory of his friendship with Yugi are both strong enough to overpower the Rod's control over him and break free. This forcibly removes Marik out of the duel for good. Yugi then activates "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Meteor of Destruction" and allow Yugi to use "Meteor of Destruction" from the Graveyard as his card or Joey's. Yugi, not wanting to see Joey die, decides to use "Meteor of Destruction" from the Graveyard as Joey's card which means its effect will damage him (Yugi 1000 → 0). Joey's key box opens and he has 30 seconds to set himself free. Joey is unwilling to let his friend sacrifice himself this way, so he tries to think of a way to save both of them. He then realizes that "Meteor of Destruction" can force one of Yugi's monsters to attack after its first effect resolves, so he uses the second effect of "Meteor of Destruction" to order "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to attack directly (Joey 600 → 0). Yugi's key box also opens and the timer is reset to 30 seconds. (NOTE: Usually the Duel ends when the first player's Life Points reaches to 0, so if it weren't for this, Joey would have technically won the Duel.) Aftermath Joey gives an inspiration speech, during which, Serenity removes her bandages and tosses them into the air and opens her fully healed eyes. Joey puts down his Duel Disk and uses a chain to swing across and get Yugi's key, but the timer reaches zero and the bomb explodes, dropping the anchor and Yugi and Joey with it, but not before Joey grabs Yugi's key. As they start sinking, Joey unlocks Yugi's shackles and Yugi floats back to the surface. As Tristan pulls Yugi out of the water, Tea realizes Joey never got his key. Tristan tells Mokuba to get Joey's key, but as he does so, to everyone's surprise, Serenity gets the key and dives in to save her brother. As Joey continues to sink, he realizes he needs his key, As he's about to run out of air, he sees a figure swimming down. It was actually Serenity unlocking Joey's shackles and swims back up with him. Joey was surprised that Serenity saved him. Joey apologizes for causing everyone grief. Everything is okay, but Marik was still out there, plotting his next move. Category:Battle City Duels